


Время перед Рождеством

by K_Project_team, Kayomi



Category: K (Anime), xxxHoLic, 合法ドラッグ | Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayomi/pseuds/Kayomi
Summary: Мисаки ввалился на территорию Магазина случайно.





	Время перед Рождеством

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно канона; кроссовер со вселенными студии CLAMP: xxxHOLiC и Lawful Drug. Упоминается смерть второстепенных персонажей.

Мисаки ввалился на территорию Магазина случайно: он решил скрыться от толпы Синих, висевших у него на хвосте, на пустыре, который никак не могли застроить вот уже с десяток лет, не меньше. Мисаки иногда ходил мимо этого пустыря меж магазином канцтоваров и продуктовой лавочкой — и он всегда был здесь, никем не тронутый.  
Две мокрые с ног до головы девчонки, с похожими лицами и разными прическами, что носились друг за дружкой с водяными пистолетами, тут же замерли, опустив игрушки.  
— Как думаешь, это клиент? — спросила та, что с короткой стрижкой.  
— Это однозначно клиент! – преувеличенно обрадовалась другая, с длинными, до земли, тяжелыми волосами, собранных в два хвоста.  
— Но Хозяйки нет на месте! — возразила первая.  
— Нет на месте! — поддержала сестру (Мисаки не был уверен в их родстве, но сходство было ужасающим) вторая. — Ватануки скоро должен прийти!  
— Точно, Ватануки!  
Девочки побросали пистолеты на землю и подскочили к нему, хватая за руки и таща к дверям Магазина. Они на два голоса напевали: "Ватануки-Ватануки, что пишется, как "первое апреля" и смеялись. Мисаки покраснел, но не стал сопротивляться и покорно пошел за ними. Он не мог отказать девушкам в чем бы то ни было, да и Анна была примерно их возраста. Так что он решительно ничего не мог против маленьких девочек.  
Они затащили его в помещение, дали разуться, забрали скейт и поставили у выхода, что-то в оба уха нашептав меховой круглой игрушке, что стояла на полке у входа. Мисаки даже показалось, что игрушка им кивнула и махнула лапой. Но он моргнул — и все стало как прежде. Девчонки притащили его в небольшую узкую комнату, похожую на кабинет, с круглым столиком и двумя стульями. В комнате было большое круглое окно и седзи, что отделяли ее от остального дома, обставленного в традиционном стиле.  
— Присаживайся, — попросили они на два голоса. — Мы принесем тебе чай. Мы делаем очень вкусный чай! Ватануки научил делать! Он хорошо готовит! Доумеки нравится! Хозяйке нравится! Моконе тоже нравится!  
— Спасибо, — проблеял Мисаки, сев на стул и скукожившись.  
Девчонки покружили вокруг него и стола, похихикали, а потом, взявшись за руки, убежали куда-то вглубь дома. Они так и говорили все время на два голоса, что звучали как один: "Вкусный чай для клиента! Ватануки похвалит! Моконе тоже нужен чай!" Где-то за ширмами и перегородками глухо звонил телефон, а потом перестал. Мисаки сидел ни жив ни мертв, до сих пор не понимая, как оказался здесь и почему Синие до сих пор не ввалились в помещение. Это было более чем странно.  
Девчонки принесли ему целый поднос: с чайником и чашкой в традиционном стиле, вазочкой с печеньем и конфетами. Девочка с короткой стрижкой поставила перед ним чашку, другая налила ему чай.  
— Чай вкусный! Угощайся сладостями! Ватануки пек! Ватануки охлаждал конфеты! — они голосили в оба уха, взявшись за вазочку и придвигая ее к нему.  
Потом отошли к седзе и сели, во все глаза наблюдая за ним, молча улыбались и держали друг друга за руки. Мисаки скомканно поблагодарил их, отпив чай. Они так и сидели в тишине: он — уткнувшись в чай, а девочки — глядя на него, пока вдруг не подорвались с места и не убежали куда-то в дом. Тогда он и услышал, как зазвенел колокольчик и кто-то зашел.  
— Ватануки! Ватануки! У нас клиент! Клиент! Мы сделали чай! Хозяйки нет дома!  
— Привет, Мару и Моро, — поздоровался вошедший. — Она сказала, что я могу сегодня не приходить, но я решил занести продукты. Юко-сан ушла по делам?  
— Хозяйка сказала, что в Храм Цапли! Будет завтра!  
— Без Моконы? — удивился вошедший. Он так и не заходил в комнату к гостю, голоса звучали все глуше, удаляясь.  
— Я хочу саке!  
— Никакого саке! Ты проглот похлеще Доумеки, так что ничего готовить не буду.  
— Я пожалуюсь Юко! И Доумеки! И Химавари-чан! — ныл кто-то.  
— Сколько угодно! Все равно не буду.  
— Ватануки — жадина.  
— А ты — проглот.  
— Жадина-жадина-жадина!  
Голоса стихли совсем. Потом снова вернулись через некоторое время. Мисаки сидел, слушая с любопытством. Даже у них не было такого цирка, пусть и без казусов не обходилось ни дня.  
— Почему вы такие мокрые?  
— Мы справляли Уми-но Хи, а потом проводили клиента в кабинет, — перебивая друг друга, отчитывались девчонки. — Мы заварили чай. И принесли клиенту. Клиент до сих пор ждет Хозяйку!  
— Марш в горячую ванну и переодеваться!  
Седзи раскрылись неожиданно и резко, на пороге стоял школьник в белом фартуке и с косынкой на голове. Он был чуть младше самого Мисаки — года на два или три, не больше.  
— Добрый день, — поздоровался школьник. — Меня зовут Ватануки Кимихиро. А этих неугомонных девчонок, что встретили вас, Мару и Моро, они помогают с Магазином.  
— Добрый день, — тут же выпрямился на стуле Мисаки, поерзав. — Я не знаю, как здесь оказался... Просто забрел. Случайно. Я уже ухожу.  
Он было поднялся, но Ватануки Кимихиро кивнул ему и поклонился, опуская низко голову. Он мягко извинился:  
— К сожалению, Хозяйки сегодня нет в Магазине, и вряд ли она сегодня будет. Может, вы попробуете прийти завтра? Думаю, к этому времени она уже может вернуться.  
— Я... Я не знаю, — окончательно стушевался Мисаки и плюхнулся обратно на стул, вновь уткнувшись в чай и покраснев. Этот школьник, Ватануки, был странным, вел себя как взрослый. И еще Мисаки чувствовал, что он опасен, хотя и не производит такого впечатления. Очень опасен — как Кусанаги-сан или Сарухико, как безобидная во всех отношениях Анна.  
— Все в порядке, — Ватануки переступил порог и задвинул за собой седзи, опустился на пятки. — В этом Магазине возможно все. Не спешите и наслаждайтесь чаем.  
— Спасибо, — вновь поблагодарил Мисаки.  
Он чувствовал себя странно и неловко, но был как будто в родной "Хомре". Это удивительным образом успокаивало. В доме вновь зазвонил телефон. Ватануки извинился и ушел, о чем он так долго с кем-то говорил, слышно не было. Девчонки вернулись румяные и в сухих платьях, притащили за уши круглую черную игрушку, что прежде стояла у входа. Игрушка, кажется, весело раскачивалась и без их помощи. А потом они сели в тот же угол, что и до этого, только теперь не пялились на него, а тормошили плюшевое нечто. Мисаки подумал, что Анне понравилась бы такая образина.  
Когда Ватануки вернулся, то сел так же у входа, напротив девочек и самого Мисаки. Взгляд у него был странный и задумчивый. Он смотрел на Мисаки разноцветными глазами из-за стекол очков и явно ждал вопросов.  
— Ватануки-сан...  
— Можно просто "Ватануки", — улыбнулся он. — Я не старше вас.  
— Ята Мисаки, — все же представился он. — Приятно познакомиться.  
— И мне, Ята-сан.  
Ватануки рассмеялся, весь сразу расслабился, как и сам Мисаки. Этот школьник и вправду чем-то походил на Анну. В доме вновь зазвонил телефон, не так глухо как до этого. Ватануки будто и не замечал. Он все еще ждал чего-то.  
— Телефон, кажется, звонит.  
— Какие-то хулиганы ищут здесь [Трехлапую Ворону](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D1%91%D1%85%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0), — пожал плечами Ватануки. — Но у нас нет Ворон. Может, это вас ищут, Ята-сан?  
Сначала Мисаки не понял, о чем речь, а потом до него дошло, что это про него, это же он тут единственная Трехлапая Ворона! Он снова подскочил и выудил из кармана сотовый, увидев наконец, что тот совершенно не ловит в этом месте.  
— Да, меня, — закивал Мисаки. — Проводишь?  
— Мару, Моро, проводите гостя к телефону, — отдал распоряжение Ватануки. — Удачной вам дороги, Ята-сан.  
Мисаки лишь кивнул и в спешке пошел за девчонками, что через каждые три шага оборачивались на него и хихикали, а потом внезапно остановились и расступились, освобождая место. Телефон был старым, черным, с круглой панелью цифр, которую приходилось вертеть при наборе. Мисаки, не думая, поднял трубку:  
— Ята слушает.  
— Ты где? Анна не может тебя найти, мы всех на уши поставили! — отчитывал его Кусанаги-сан. — Ты как в воду канул!  
— Я в каком-то магазине, — стушевался Мисаки. — Сложно объяснить, но тут не ловит сеть.  
— А как бы я тебе дозвонился, если не по сотовому? Ты точно в порядке, Ята-чан?  
— Да, — сжав в ладони телефоную трубку, кивнул Мисаки. Лучше ему больше ничего не говорить, наверное. — Я скоро буду.  
— Давай, мы тебя ждем. Анна волнуется.  
— До скорого, Кусанаги-сан.  
Он положил трубку и обернулся: девчонки тихонько стояли, держа его скейт. Когда он подхватил доску, то они молча указали в сторону двери, продолжая наблюдать за ним. Лишь открыв дверь магазина он услышал:  
— До свидания, Трехлапый Ворон! Возвращайся, когда Хозяйка будет дома!  
Уже в "Хомре" он подвергся пристальному осмотру со стороны Анны: она усадила его напротив и долго смотрела в глаза, пока все остальные ждали вердикта. Анна хмурилась, а потом щурилась будто от яркого света после темноты.  
— Где ты был? — все же спросила она. — Мисаки, я не вижу. Где мне искать тебя в следующий раз?  
— Парень, что был там, сказал, что это магазин, — потер затылок Мисаки. А ведь он даже не спросил, что там продают, дом совершенно не был похож на магазин, даже на антикварный, несмотря на обилие всяких старинных штук. — Он школьник совсем еще. Они напоили меня чаем и... Ну, мы с ним только познакомились. У него разноцветные глаза. Его зовут Ватануки Кимихиро. А еще они с девчонками постоянно говорили про какую-то "хозяйку", наверное, про владелицу магазина.  
— Мисаки, — подал голос Кусанаги-сан, — а что там продают?  
— Я не спросил, — опустил глаза Мисаки. — Не то чтобы я был там много времени, но...  
— Ты уверен в этом? Тебя не было чуть больше суток, — спокойно сказала Анна.  
— Конечно, — Мисаки даже кивнул в подтвержение уверенности в своих словах. Он достал телефон и уставился на дату: как было третье декабря, так и осталось. — Сегодня что, уже четвертое?  
— Да, — кивнула Анна.  
Мисаки в знак того, что он не совсем рехнулся, показал ей календарь. Она прикрыла глаза и выдохнула.  
— Пусть будет так, — вдруг согласилась она. — Главное, что с тобой все в порядке.  
Кусанаги попросил его задержаться, когда все ушли из бара, а Анна отправилась наверх. Он внимательно осмотрел его, заставил закатать рукава и показать руки на сгибах локтей, долго хмурился, а потом, как Анна, выдохнул, смирившись.  
— Где находится этот магазин?  
— Помнишь незастроенный пустырь у станции? Между продуктовой лавочкой и магазином канцтоваров?  
— Помню, его не могут все застроить, земля находится в собственности у кого-то, — кивнул Кусанаги.  
— Так вот, — облизнув губы, Мисаки выдохнул. — Как бы дико это ни звучало, но вместо пустыря там этот магазин. Стоило мне туда ступить — и я даже забыл про Синих на хвосте.  
— Я звонил на твой телефон несколько раз. Сначала ты не отвечал, а потом ответил какой-то парень и сказал, что у них в магазине нет Трехлапых Ворон, когда я позвал "Ятагарасу". А потом ответил ты.  
— Я не могу вам это объяснить. То место странное. Там как дома. Кусанаги-сан, я хочу сходить туда завтра. Может, мне все это привиделось?  
Он вспомнил то, что больше всего ему показалось странным: девчонки бегали в платьях и праздновали Уми-но Хи.  
Уми-но Хи отмечают в третий понедельник июля.  
На дворе стоял декабрь.  
  
Мисаки оделся потеплее, потому что на улице выпал за ночь снег. Он закутался в теплую куртку и замотался в шарф, чтобы никто не смог его узнать. Он даже оставил дома скейт, и если что случится, то драпать ему придется на своих двоих, чего ему очень не хотелось.  
Он привычно дошел до станции и свернул на торговую улочку, прошел между рядов, свернул еще раз, выходя на задворки торгового квартала. Вчера (точнее, позавчера — все же для всего остального мира прошли сутки) он бежал здесь, петляя по кварталу. Пустырь должен был быть дальше. Странно, что он никогда не заходил на него раньше. Когда Мисаки остановился напротив пустыря, то увидел обугленные резные столбики и нахмурился, не понимая, что происходит. Позавчера здесь был магазин. Двухэтажное здание с крепким деревянным забором по периметру и большим садом. Мисаки зажмурился и застонал. Именно в этот момент его схватили и потянули вперед.  
— Привет, Ята-сан!  
Ватануки был закутан в красный шарф по самые глаза и одет в теплое пальто. Выглядел он забавно. Мисаки даже растерялся. Только что перед ним ничего не было — и вот он снова во дворе этого странного места. И еще казалось, что Ватануки подрос. Девчонки не изменились ни капли, только теперь были замотаны в шарфы, одеты в синюю и розовую курточки и обуты в высокие сапожки. Они задорно катали шары для снеговика, что-то напевая себе под нос.  
— Привет, Ватануки-кун. Вы же вчера Уми-но Хи праздновали.  
— Почти вчера, — кивнул немного озадаченный Ватануки. — И прости, но Юко-сан опять нет на месте. Она только что ушла. Но оставила мне несколько поручений, так что я здесь до самого вечера. Может, пойдем в Магазин? Там теплее.  
Ватануки шмыгнул носом и кивнул в сторону здания. Выглядел он достаточно замерзшим: будто ждал его на морозе долгое время. Мисаки кивнул. Пока они шли к дверям, он достал телефон и проверил связь: сети не было.  
— Сколько тебе, раз ты уже работаешь, Ватануки-кун? — спросил Мисаки, устроившись на кухне за чашкой чая. На Ватануки снова был белый фартук с рукавами и завязанная на волосах косынка.  
— Семнадцать, — он подвинул к Мисаки тарелку с лимонным пирогом и поставил такую же перед собой. — У меня нет родителей, так что приходится как-то выкручиваться. Пособие не резиновое. А тебе сколько, Ята-сан? Учишься где-нибудь?  
— Девятнадцать, — он отпил из своей кружки. — Я не учусь. Я состою в банде и работаю в баре. Это сложно объяснить. Мы не похожи на якудз.  
— Я просто не буду спрашивать об этом, Ята-сан. А если бы была возможность все изменить, ты бы попробовал? — Ватануки сложил руки перед собой и внимательно смотрел на него. Было заметно, что эта тема волновала его.  
— Меня все устраивает, моя жизнь и мое место в Клане. Я ничего не хочу менять.  
Ватануки опустил глаза и кивнул. Он о чем-то задумался и пытался для себя решить.  
— Что продают в этом магазине? — вспомнил через какое-то время волновавший его вопрос Мисаки, грея пальцы о керамические бока чашки. — А то я так и не спросил об этом в прошлый раз.  
— Это Магазин желаний, — Ватануки смущенно улыбнулся, разом скинув опустившуюся на него задумчивость и печаль. — Если бы так не было нужно, ты бы здесь не оказался.  
— Но это была случайность! — горячо возразил Мисаки. — Я просто бежал, мне нужно было спрятаться от Синих, и я решил свернуть на пустырь.  
— Случайностей не существует, есть только неизбежность, — явно повторил чьи-то чужие слова Ватануки — у него вдруг изменился голос и стал тяжелее взгляд. Но слова эти пугали больше, чем изменившийся Ватануки. А потом будто по щелчку все пропало, с ним снова был прежний мальчишка. — Поможешь мне натаскать воды в ванну? А то один я не управлюсь, а девчонки сами станут снеговиками.  
Мисаки кивнул и принялся за пирог: он думал о том, что не так с этим местом. И что не так с Ватануки?  
Он помог Ватануки натаскать воды из колодца в огромную деревянную ванну. Ванная комната была отделана в старом стиле и обшита изнутри деревянными панелями. Рядом с ванной стояли тазик и скамеечка, еще был душ и полочка со всякими флакончиками, несколько крючков для одежды и полотенец.  
— Зачем так много ледяной воды? — удивился Мисаки, когда они закончили и сели за стол в кухне.  
— Потому что Юко-сан будет возвращаться с горы Зашики-вараши, а проще всего это сделать через озеро, но вода нужна чистая. Колодец у нас как-то соединен с горой, но выбираться оттуда — в смысле, из колодца, — довольно проблематично. Поэтому мы и таскали воду на целую ванну, — легко объяснил Ватануки.  
Мисаки пытался переварить информацию, не совсем понимая, как такое возможно. Девчонки уже с любопытством заглядывали в проем двери. Ватануки поманил их, вручил приборы, чтобы они накрыли на стол. Он и Мисаки подрядил помогать, пока тот пытался осмыслить новую реальность. И как-то так получилось, что они накрыли на стол и даже поужинали, болтая о всякой чепухе. И время Мисаки вышло на сегодня: начинало смеркаться.  
— Надеюсь, что ты придешь в скором времени, Ята-сан, — на прощание сказал Ватануки, пока они стояли у ворот. — Мне бы хотелось узнать, что или кого ты здесь пытаешься найти.  
Он взял его за локоть и вытолкнул, не прощаясь. Ята обернулся и увидел, как рука Ватануки исчезла меж обгоревших столбиков. Перед ним снова был пустырь. Когда он двинулся к станции и сверил время, то уверился: во-первых, он точно провел в Магазине шесть часов, во-вторых, у Ватануки получилось вернуть его обратно буквально с разницей минут в пятнадцать. В-третьих, Магазин стоит где-то в другом или параллельном мире, потому что время там течет иначе. В-четвертых, даже Анна могла ему не поверить. И последнее: Ватануки знал что-то, о чем еще не догадывался сам Мисаки, потому что он сказал "найти". Мисаки и сам не знал, кого или что он пытается отыскать.  
  
В следующий раз он попал в Магазин через неделю: бездумно шатался по улицам, выискивая Сарухико для хорошей драки, пока ноги не привели его к знакомому пустырю. Снег валил хлопьями с самого утра, но почти сразу же таял, на улицах было слякотно и грязно. Сарухико наверняка сидел в уютном офисе Синих, пил горячий чай и не маялся дурью. Мисаки пнул столбик и вздохнул. Из проема, как и в прошлый раз, появилась рука и схватила его, потащив внутрь. Мисаки зажмурился, потому что вокруг все смазалось и закружилась голова.  
— Ята-сан! — завизжали знакомые девичьи голоса. — Ята-сан вернулся!  
— Мару, Моро, лучше принести воды, — раздался голос Ватануки из темноты. И Ята открыл глаза, почти ослепнув от яркого дневного света и начинающего оживать сада. — Ты как, живой, Ята-сан?  
— Живой, — хрипло кивнул Мисаки. Он думал, его сейчас стошнит, но нет, ему вдруг стало легче.  
— Здравствуй, Ята-сан, — вежливо поздоровался Ватануки. Он казался взрослее, чем был в прошлый раз, только вот, вроде бы, совсем не изменился внешне. — У вас все еще зима, да?  
— Рождество скоро, — кивнул Мисаки. Он оглядел Ватануки и понял, что его так смущало: тот был одет уже не в привычную школьную форму, а в кимоно, перекинув подол через руку. Он был печален, как Анна первые несколько дней после того, как появилась в "Хомре". Как все они после смерти Микото-сана.  
— Пошли на энгаву, девочки сейчас принесут тебе стакан воды, — Ватануки развернулся и пошел к дому. Он даже не шел, он будто бы плыл. От Ватануки теперь исходила более явная угроза, чем раньше, более оформленная и четкая. Теперь Ватануки и был угрозой.  
Перед ступеньками пришлось разуться. На энгаве уже сидел парень — даже почти взрослый мужчина, с прямой спиной и прямым, пронзительным взглядом. Он кивнул вместо приветствия — Мисаки кивнул в ответ — и поднял взгляд на Ватануки. Тот остановился напротив, опустив голову.  
— Отнеси вместе с девочками чай в кабинет, Доумеки, — распорядился он. — И еще принеси мне табако-бон, он должен быть в спальне. Почисти пепельницу, будь добр.  
Парень молча встал, посмотрел на Мисаки оценивающе, будто решал, кто перед ним и опасен ли Мисаки, и ушел. Глаза у него были такого же цвета, как правый глаз Ватануки. Это обескураживало. Ватануки обернулся к Мисаки и поманил за собой. Мисаки смотрел на расшитый белыми цаплями красный подол и чувствовал себя привороженным. В Ватануки, парне, которого он видел всего третий раз в жизни, вдруг появилась томность взрослого, знающего себе цену мужчины.  
— Доумеки — мой одноклассник, — вдруг сказал Ватануки, раздвигая седзи в узкую комнату с круглым столиком, где он в первый раз пил чай и познакомился с Ватануки. — Терпеть его не могу, как и он меня. У нас с ним странные отношения, пусть окружающие и называют это "дружбой". Даже его дед.  
— Мой дед давно умер, — спокойно возразил этот парень, появившись будто из воздуха в противоположном конце комнаты. — Пусть ты с ним и общаешься.  
— И Харука-сан передавал тебе привет, — Ватануки сел и жестом пригласил Мисаки сесть напротив. Девчонки торжественно поставили перед ними чашки, а перед Мисаки еще и стакан воды, а потом схватили странную черную игрушку за уши с подноса и убежали. — Ята-сан, угощайтесь. У Доумеки на редкость хорошо получается чай.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Мисаки, стушевавшись. Ему показалось, что эти двое ссорятся похлеще его родителей, пусть они даже и голоса не повышали. Он осторожно размотал шарф и расстегнул куртку, стащил рукава.  
— Тебе что-то еще нужно? — спросил Доумеки, поставив рядом с Ватануки табако-бон.  
— Чтобы Мару и Моро не выкинули или не закопали Мокону в саду и чтобы нас не беспокоили некоторое время, — Ватануки взял трубку и начал ее набивать. — Если телефон начнет звонить, на него можно не отвечать. Сегодня я не жду важных звонков.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул этот странный парень Доумеки. — Я почитаю на энгаве и прослежу за Мару и Моро.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся ему Ватануки.  
Доумеки ушел, оставив их наедине. Мисаки позволил себе выдохнуть и расслабиться, на что Ватануки лишь улыбнулся и раскурил трубку. Дым казался ручной змеей и стелился вокруг них по полу и стенам, обвивал за ноги и обнимал за плечи. Ватануки разлил чай по чашкам, откинулся на стуле, внимательно смотря на Мисаки, и продолжал молча курить.  
Мисаки не знал, что сказать и нужно ли что-то говорить. Может, Ватануки начнет первым и объяснит, что происходит? Ему казалось, что Ватануки знает ответ на его вопрос. Что Ватануки знает, о чем он думает и чего желает. Ведь не зря же он сказал, что это Магазин желаний. Только вот здесь не было полок и ценников, а что мог попросить Ватануки в обмен на его желание, было и вовсе не понятно. Но и сидеть молча под тяжелым и пристальным взглядом было неудобно, хотелось заговорить или сбежать — и Мисаки не знал, что именно он предпочтет.  
— Сегодня я искал моего бывшего одноклассника и друга детства, думал нарваться на драку с ним и выпустить пар, — признался через какое-то время он. — А вместо этого сижу напротив тебя, Ватануки-кун, и пью чай.  
— Ты искал его только поэтому? — проницательно спросил Ватануки. — Или была еще какая-то причина?  
— Сарухико — так его зовут — предал нас, Красный клан. Я все еще пытаюсь понять, почему он это сделал. Сарухико не хочет давать внятных объяснений. И я волнуюсь за него, у него опасная работа в Скипетре-4. Он не привык жалеть себя.  
— И что ты хочешь, Ята-сан?  
— Чтобы все это прекратилось, — вырвалось вдруг у Мисаки.  
Он понял четко и ясно, что боится за Сарухико так же сильно, как и за Клан. Боится, что с этим обормотом что-то может произойти, что его ранят, что его убьют. Мисаки не хотел приходить на еще одни похороны и класть белые цветы к фотографии с черной лентой. Сарухико был для Мисаки своим — что бы ни происходило между ними.  
— Что именно ты хочешь, чтобы прекратилось? — спокойно уточнил Ватануки: он будто бы знал, что на самом деле происходило в Шизуме во всех подробностях и деталях.  
— Опасная работа Сарухико и вся эта неразбериха с Зелеными и Серебряными, пусть Серебряные нам и не враги, как Синие или Зеленые, — взмахнул руками Мисаки, будто бы пытаясь описать все и сразу.  
— Хорошо, я исполню твое желание, — просто кивнул Ватануки. — И возьму с тебя соответствующую плату: ни больше, ни меньше, ровно столько, сколько требуется.  
— Тебе нужны деньги? — напрягся Мисаки. Он не знал, что сделает, если Ватануки подтвердит, что ему нужны деньги.  
— Нет, — мягко улыбнулся он, выдохнув в сторону дым. — Во-первых, я заберу у тебя то, что находится в твоем потайном кармане. Все содержимое кармана, если быть точным, Ята-сан. Кто-то был очень щедр.  
Мисаки растерянно залез во внутренний карман и вытащил горсть красных шариков Анны, через которые она обычно держала с ними связь или искала соклановцев, если те вдруг пропадали. Как они у него очутились? Да еще и там, где он точно не стал бы искать. И как он не заметил такое количество?  
Мисаки выловил все шарики и выложил на поднос, те раскатились по всей окружности. Выглядели они как кровавые бусинки. Хотя Анне нравился этот цвет, пусть и не такой красный, как у Микото-сана, как все время повторяла она.  
— Это все? — растерянно спросил Мисаки. Он вдруг перестал понимать, что происходит.  
— Во-вторых, я заберу у тебя еще кое-что, — затянувшись, ответил Ватануки. — То, что действительно принадлежит только тебе, Ята-сан.  
— Что это? Моя жизнь? — нервно рассмеялся Мисаки.  
— Это будет чрезмерной платой, а твое желание имеет другую цену. Да и твоя жизнь в полной мере не принадлежит тебе, Ята-сан. Я заберу твою возможность ходить между Мирами, — Ватануки вытряхнул пепел из кисеру в пепельницу и положил ее на табако-бон. Он не следил за Мисаки взглядом, но тому казалось, что на него смотрят со свех сторон. Это было гадкое и страшное ощущение. — Этого достаточно, Ята-сан, чтобы разрушить половину твоего мира, как ты того и хочешь.  
— Какие... Как это отразится на мне? — сжал кулаки на коленях Мисаки. Он отчего-то волновался все сильнее и сильнее. Как тогда, когда они ссорились с Сарухико возле "Хомры" и тот сжег метку у себя на плече, такую же, как у Мисаки. Разрушил их связь.  
— Ты больше не сможешь покидать пределы своего Мира, не сможешь путешествовать за его границы и постичь другие Миры и Вселенные. И не сможешь прийти в этот Магазин. С тобой перестанут происходить странные вещи. Ты будешь Ятагарасу без одной лапы — станешь обычной вороной, Ята-сан, — Ватануки говорил ровно и спокойно, словно рассказывал о погоде за окном. Мисаки становилось трудно дышать от его слов и тона.  
— И это все?  
— Да, это все.  
— Тогда я согласен, — отрывисто кивнул Мисаки. — Мой Мир огромен, Ватануки-кун, и здесь , — Мисаки запнулся, нахмурился и переформулировал: — там — в моем мире — находятся все, кто мне дорог и кого я не хочу терять. Я не думаю, что что-то потеряю, если честно.  
— Так тому и быть, — кивнул Ватануки. Он встал, обошел Мисаки и провел ладонью по его затылку, будто снял что-то, сел на свое место, положил это что-то из зажатого кулака в чашку и закрыл ее блюдцем. Выглядело это странно.  
Мисаки стало неожиданно легче, будто кто-то снял камень с его плеч. И он больше не чувствовал направленных на себя взглядов, от которых становилось нехорошо. Стало проще дышать, будто освободили место рядом с легкими.  
И при этом очень пусто и одиноко. Ватануки действительно у него что-то забрал.  
— Твое желание положит начало конца в католическое Рождество.  
Он взял шарик в руку и покатал между пальцев точно таким же движением, каким это делала Анна — на свет, внимательно и вдумчиво смотря в него, будто действительно что-то видел. Мисаки вдруг пробрала дрожь и вдоль позвоночника прошлись мурашки.  
— Мне, кажется, пора, — засобирался он: одним глотком допил чай, накинул шарф и натянул куртку, не застегиваясь.  
— Я провожу тебя.  
Ватануки улыбнулся ему, встал и повел к выходу через комнаты, а не по улице. У порога уже стояла его обувь, так что Мисаки лишь сумбурно поблагодарил.  
— Прощай, Ватануки-кун.  
— Если ты действительно захочешь найти этот Магазин, тебе нужно будет очень сильно постараться потеряться, Ята-сан, — вместо прощания сказал Ватануки. — Ты знаешь, как открывается дверь сюда. Так что до свидания, Ята-сан.  
Ватануки влез в гэта и взял его за локоть, вдохнул и распахнул дверь, вытолкнув за порог: Мисаки лишь успел зажмуриться и выдохнуть, потому что дыхание опять сперло, когда он очутился напротив пустыря между магазином канцтоваров и продуктовым. Он оглянулся, вдыхая привычный морозный воздух, и понял, что находится на пороге запасного выхода какого-то ресторанчика. Так что он спешно отошел и застегнулся.  
Ватануки сказал, что все начнется в Рождество. Мисаки посмотрел в календарь на телефоне: до Рождества оставалось чуть меньше двух недель.  
  
~~~  
Мисаки вышел в зал и чуть не выронил поднос с заказом: на пороге "Хомры" стоял Ватануки. Он был одет в кимоно желто-красного цвета с веточками кедра на подоле и рукавах, с темно-голубым оби. Ватануки выглядел точно так же, как и два с половиной года назад. Он был печален, будто пытался говорить с кем-то, кто уже никогда не вернется, и внимательно оглядывал помещение, словно пытаясь понять что-то для себя и решить. В одной руке он держал голубой платок, а в другой была небольшая сумка-мешок с выглядывающей из нее непонятной игрушкой, которую вечно таскали девчонки в Магазине.  
— С тобой все хорошо, Ята-чан? — спросил у него Кусанаги-сан. — Может, на перерыв?  
— Все хорошо, — взял себя в руки Мисаки, кивнул и пошел к столику, расставлять заказ перед гостями.  
Ватануки проплыл мимо него к стойке, аккуратно влез на барный стул и заказал виски со льдом и легкую закуску на выбор Кусанаги-сана.  
— У вас все равно нет именных бутылок, а ту, что есть, вы и сами отлично выпьете, — хрипло рассмеялся Ватануки. — Она для кое-кого, кто здесь живет. Для девочки.  
— Можно ваши документы? — попросил Кусанаги-сан. Он был предельно вежлив и собран.  
— Я давно не ношу с собой эти бумажки, — виновато улыбнулся Ватануки и обернулся к Мисаки как раз в тот момент, когда он опасливо проходил мимо. — Ята-сан может подтвердить, что мне уже есть двадцать один. Когда мы виделись в последний раз, мне уже было девятнадцать. Правда, я не знаю, сколько времени прошло для тебя.  
— Ята-чан? — Кусанаги удивился и обернулся к Мисаки. — Ята-чан, это правда, что вы друг друга знаете?  
— Это он держит тот самый Магазин, — Мисаки остановился рядом с Ватануки. — Привет, Ватануки-кун. Два с половиной года минуло.  
— Здравствуй, Ята-сан, — склонил голову набок Ватануки. — Как твои дела?  
— Все в порядке, — кивнул вежливо Мисаки. Он вдруг решил, что это его шанс поблагодарить Ватануки: он низко поклонился, опустив голову: — Спасибо, что выполнил мое желание, Ватануки-кун!  
— Я всего лишь оказал тебе услугу, — отмахнулся от него Ватануки. — И ты заплатил в полной мере, Ята-сан.  
— Значит, даже так, — выдохнул Кусанаги и покачал головой. Он достал бокал для Ватануки, налил в него виски на два пальца и бросил лед.  
— Спасибо, Бармен-сан, — поднял бокал Ватануки, — за наших мертвых.  
Он сделал большой глоток, но поморщился от этого почему-то Мисаки. Ватануки лишь выдохнул и попросил обновить бокал. Кусанаги-сан смотрел на него с недоверием и каким-то непонятным для Мисаки пониманием, однако налил.  
— Мой одноклассник — он уже аспирант, если честно, — постоянно молча дуется на меня за то, что я начал столько пить, хотя он и сам не дурак выпить. А Кохане-чан вечно над этим смеется, — Ватануки улыбнулся, глядя в стакан. — И мне все время грустно после смерти Юко-сан. Пусть она и не была живой до конца, она все же была.  
Мисаки молчал, не зная, что сказать. Да, ему было грустно после смерти Тоцуки-сана и Микото-сана, но это не поглощало его так сильно, как Ватануки. У него был Красный клан, его кредо и предатель Сарухико. Мисаки справлялся с этим горем и потерями, а не тонул.  
— Пускал фонарики на реке? — расслабился наконец Кусанаги-сан. Дэва как раз вынес закуску из картошки и корня лотоса во фритюре, оглядел их и ушел обратно на кухню.  
— У нее нет могилы как таковой, так что не жег, не пускал, — Ватануки поднял взгляд, абсолютно трезвый и серьезный, — мы сегодня будем жечь костер во дворе. Это единственное, что я могу для нее сделать. А вы зажигали фонари?  
— Мы пойдем сегодня спускать фонарики на воду, но попозже, как закроемся, — кивнул Кусанаги-сан. — Хочешь с нами?  
— Спасибо за приглашение, но вынужден отказаться. Я здесь жду клиента, — Ватануки подхватил закуску и съел ее. — Она скоро должна подойти. По меньшей мере, мне так сказали. Если же нет, то пойду искать дальше. Хотя мне у вас нравится.  
— Приятно это слышать, — улыбнулся Кусанаги-сан и извинился, сославшись на работу.  
— Ты больше не волнуешься за своего друга? — спросил Ватануки.  
— Теперь нет, — помотал головой Мисаки.  
— Тогда я не буду отвлекать тебя, Ята-сан. Это была хорошая встреча.  
— Спасибо еще раз, — поклонился Мисаки и ушел в подсобку.  
Ему было почему-то нехорошо видеть Ватануки таким. Будто смотрел в отражение из другой реальности, где умерли бы разом дорогие ему люди.  
  
Ватануки сидел долго, пил медленно и будто бы заставляя себя, до самого закрытия, пока Анна не вернулась с прогулки. Она, как и Мисаки, замерла на пороге. Ватануки медленно обернулся на стуле и кивнул ей:  
— Добрый вечер, Анна-чан.  
— Добрый вечер, Хозяин Магазина, — она подошла и взгромоздилась на высокий стул рядом, погладила игрушку между ушей и улыбнулась: — Привет, Мокона.  
— Я всего лишь временный Хозяин, Анна-чан, — мягко поправил ее Ватануки. — И ты знаешь об этом.  
— Я помню только тебя, Кимихиро, — она опустила глаза, но тут же снова подняла взгляд. — Хотя иногда мне кажется, что я неверно помню. Но это ощущение очень быстро проходит.  
— Я тебя понял, — кивнул ей Ватануки. — Дальше лучше не продолжать, чтобы у тебя не болела голова.  
— Спасибо, — слабо улыбнулась Анна. — Ты тут за обещанным?  
— Я пришел в срок, когда ты должна отдать долг за желание.  
— Потому что теперь у меня есть, что забирать? — с детской непосредственностью спросила она.  
— Потому что забирать у человека то, что ему не дорого, не имеет смысла. Оно ничего не стоит само по себе, Анна-чан.  
Они замолчали, Ватануки допил содержимое своего стакана, а Анна над чем-то хихикала с игрушкой, будто та была живой.  
— Тебе понравилось быть Королевой? — вдруг спросил Ватануки, слезая с барного стула.  
— Да, — снова кивнула она. — Пусть это и стоило много беспокойства и тяжелых решений. Но все же мне больше нравилось, когда у нас был Король, Кимихиро, потому что наш Король был прекрасен. У него был самый красивый цвет в мире.  
— Ничто не способно вернуть ушедшего, — Ватануки протянул ей руку. — Пойдем.  
Анна слезла со стула и взяла Ватануки за руку, отрицательно помотала головой нахмурившемуся Кусанаги-сану и посмотрела на парней, что двинулись было к ним. Она осмотрела всех, подхватила сумку-мешок Ватануки и выдохнула, подняв глаза на Ватануки. Тот улыбнулся ей и пошел к закрытой двери бара.  
— Я скоро вернусь, — обернулась Анна. — Не ищите меня, пожалуйста, если я вдруг пропаду. Я жива и со мной все хорошо.  
Ватануки толкнул дверь, сжал ладошку Анны и вместе с ней шагнул за порог. Дверь закрылась сама с громким хлопком, вернувшим в бар звуки. Кусанаги-сан ринулся было за ними, тоже выскочив за дверь, но быстро вернулся, сильно обеспокоенный. Он сел за стойку, закурил, повертел в руках одну из безделушек Татары, раскиданных по всему бару и залу, и положил рядом с собой.  
— На улице никого нет, они словно растворились, — Кусанаги-сан потушил окурок в пепельнице и закурил новую сигарету. — Кто он?  
— Он работает в том Магазине, что стоит на пустыре между магазином канцтоваров и продуктовым. Куда я ходил неделю в начале декабря, — Мисаки прищелкнул пальцами, вспоминая, — ну, перед тем, как все началось с Зелеными.  
— И что продают в этом Магазине?  
— Это Магазин желаний. Так сказал Ватануки-кун.  
  
~~~  
Анна сидела на веранде в Магазине и чистила вместе с Мару и Моро горох на обед. Кимихиро принимал клиента в другой части дома.  
Она была здесь уже около полугода, иногда выполняла маленькие поручения, иногда помогала с уборкой или готовкой, вот как сейчас. Она много отдыхала и бездельничала, частенько еще ходила гулять в одиночестве или с Кохане и ее сыном Юичи. Мальчик был копией Доумеки, только более открытым и легким.  
Кимихиро сказал ей, что они ждут одного клиента, помочь которому в состоянии только она. «Но сначала, — он улыбнулся и предупреждающе поднял палец вверх, — будет много партий в маджонг, так что ты можешь поиграть с Моконой на горох, потому что просто так играть скучно». Так что она еще училась играть в маджонг с Моконой и с ним. И это было весело и интересно.  
— Доумеки сегодня придет? — спросила неожиданно Мару, прерывая ее мысли.  
— Он обещал почитать нам книжку, — поддакнула Моро.  
— Я не спрашивала, когда он меня заберет, — пожала плечами Анна. — Кимихиро сам решает, когда мне нельзя здесь находиться. Он сказал, что Мир должен привыкнуть ко мне. И тогда клиент сам придет в Магазин.  
— Потому что так будет, так или иначе, — в унисон закончили Мару и Моро.  
— Тебе стоит быть осторожной, — сказала неожиданно Моро.  
— Потому что Леди Паук _захочет_ , когда узнает, — добавила Мару.  
Иногда почти бесцветные Мару и Моро предупреждали ее. Они говорили, как умели, потому что человеческий язык не мог выразить то, что они хотели бы сказать, в полной мере. Кимихиро сказал, что не стоит бояться отсутствия в них цвета, когда она замерла, увидев девочек впервые. Потому что они не совсем мертвые, в обычном понимании мертвого. Со временем Анна привыкла к ним, потому что они ярко отражали все, что происходило в Магазине. Их едва заметный красный менялся с одного оттенка на другой, иногда становясь более насыщенным — и это завораживало.  
Вот и сейчас они замерли, переглянулись и встали, оглянувшись на нее:  
— Ты пойдешь с нами проводить клиента? Тебе нужно его увидеть.  
  
Клиентом оказался молодой и высокий парень. Он замер, словно мышь перед удавом, увидев ее. Анна даже бы сказала, что он действительно ее боялся. Как если бы она была Микото или Рейши.  
— Твой красный похож на кровь. Как если перерезать человеку кожу здесь, — Анна провела рукой по бедру поверх платья ближе к внутренней стороне. — Страшно и красиво.  
— Познакомься, Анна, — спокойно представил подошедший Кимихиро: — это Рикуо-кун. Рикуо-кун, это Анна.  
— Это о ней говорил Сайга-сан? — сглотнул парень — Рикуо-кун. — Она же совсем мелкая!  
— Но она — тот, кто сможет тебе помочь, Рикуо-кун. И ты заплатишь за ее услуги, потому что тебе это нужно, — спокойно возразил Кимихиро и взял ее за руку. — Потому что она умеет искать то, что нельзя найти.  
— Мне нужно подумать, — нахмурился Рикуо-кун. Он отчего-то напоминал ей Мисаки и Сарухико, когда те ругались.  
— Зачем думать, если ты уже знаешь ответ, Рикуо-кун? — непонимающе спросила Анна. — Ты же все равно придешь за ответом, куда пропала та красивая женщина и почему все было в красном. И как к этому относится брат... Вороны.  
— Анна, — одернул ее Кимихиро. — Прекрати. У тебя заболит голова, если будешь смотреть дальше.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула она и выдохнула. — Все равно это ни к чему не приведет.  
— Пусть это решает Рикуо.  
Парень — Рикуо — смотрел на нее так, словно готов был удавить. Словно она так же опасна, как и бешеная собака на улице. Словно ее нужно будет убить после ответов, которые она даст. Анна смотрела в ответ и знала, что он ничего подобного не сделает. Потому что он — из тех людей, кто умеет только защищать. Он не убийца. Не такой, как Красный клан, готовый убить любого, кто посмеет нарушить их покой.  
— Мне нужно подумать, — сказал он. Рикуо побледнел под ее взглядом, напрягся, готовый бежать. Он чем-то напоминал ей Сарухико, когда она вышла попрощаться с ним. Этот Рикуо напоминал ей о доме. Ей впервые было неприятно вспоминать о Клане, потому что это были нехорошие воспоминания, грустные. — Какей не говорил, что в это влезет девчонка. Они только сказали, что мне нужно будет поговорить с тобой, Хозяин Измерений.  
— Кимихиро, где мои шарики? — потянула его за руку Анна. — Нужно дать ему один. Я хочу, чтобы брат Вороны очнулся. Иначе все будет напрасно. Кимихиро, ты же знаешь, что иначе ничего не получится.  
— Ты прямо как Кохане-тян, честное слово, — вздохнул Кимихиро и покачал головой. Обратился он уже к Рикуо: — Скажи Какей-сану и Сайге-сану, что оплата за это будет с них. Когда Казехая-кун очнется, Рикуо-кун, тебе придется прийти с ответом. Мару, Моро, принесите из Сокровищницы мешочек с шариками Анны.  
— Да, Ватануки! Мы принесем мешочек!  
Они взялись за руки и убежали, о чем-то перешептываясь между собой. Рикуо настороженно посмотрел на их удаляющиеся спины, а потом снова на нее — и отступил на шаг. Ей давно не был так неприятен чужой страх. Со времен лаборатории. Анна сжала ладонь Кимихиро и заставила посмотреть на себя.  
— Ты мне должен, — просто сказала она. — Я хочу получить ответы на вопросы.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Я подарю тебе сон позже.  
— Ты же человек, верно? — вдруг спросил Рикуо, нарушив повисшую тишину.  
— Для этого мира — да, — кивнула она. — В моем мире таких, как я, называют "стрейн". Там нас считают не совсем за людей, классифицируя как опасные объекты. Прямо как ты сейчас считаешь меня опасной, Рикуо.  
— Но ты человек?  
— Никогда не переставала быть, Рикуо.  
  
~~~  
Анну принес на руках через несколько месяцев статный и серьезный мужчина — Мисаки узнал в нем того одноклассника Ватануки, Доумеки. Он зашел в бар поздним вечером, как раз перед закрытием, когда гостей уже не было, кивнул вместо приветствия и усадил ее прямо на стойку. Анна выглядела бледной и уставшей. Она даже легла, никого не стесняясь. Мисаки чуть не выронил поднос, когда разглядел, как она обессилела. Как будто после похорон Микото-сана.  
— Кто вы? — Кусанаги-сан погладил Анну по волосам, и та даже зажмурилась, как кошка, от удовольствия.  
— Доцент кафедры культорологии и мифологии в университете, — спокойно ответил Доумеки. — А сейчас — курьер. Анна-чан жила у меня в храме периодически.  
— Изумо, не надо, — Анна взяла Кусанаги за напряженную руку и легонько сжала. Кусанаги-сан выдохнул, пытаясь отбросить злость и раздражение, он будто хотел ударить Доумеки за то, какой уставшей была Анна, за то, что она вообще пропала. — Я работала, искала. Все в порядке. Теперь все в порядке. Я хочу спать.  
— Где здесь красная дверь? — спросил у Анны Доумеки.  
— На втором этаже, где моя комната, — Анна села и протянула руки к Доумеки — тот легко подхватил ее и прижал к себе, Анна спокойно вздохнула, обнимая его и прикрывая глаза. — Мне будет не хватать твоего спокойствия. И Кохане. И вашего Юичи. И Мару, и Моро. И Моконы. Я буду скучать по Кимихиро.  
Она выпустила Доумеки из объятий и погладила его по щеке, вытерла набежавшие на глаза слезы. Доумеки поцеловал ее в лоб и безошибочно поднялся наверх, где тут же хлопнула дверь и все звуки стихли. Анна разрыдалась, как после похорон Микото-сана, очень горько и просто. Кусанаги-сан обнял ее и прижал к себе. Они переглянулись и решили ни о чем не спрашивать.  
  
О том, что с ней произошло, Анна рассказала через несколько дней, начав с лаборатории доктора Мизучи и пришедших странных снов. Рассказала, как на нее буквально выпал из ниоткуда Ватануки и даже этому не удивился, лишь отряхнулся, оглянулся и начал орать на какого-то "Доумеки, чертова проглота", а через какое-то время и бесконечное количество часов дружеского участия и тепла, он сказал ей, что нашел человека, который ее заберет. Рассказала, что придет за платой потом, потому что сейчас у нее нет ничего ценного, а то, что есть, ею не ценится, так что забирать это бессмысленно.  
— Он встал и протянул мне руку, — рассказывала Анна, болтая ногой на барном стуле: она вдруг стала похожа на самую обычную девчонку, пусть из нее не ушло и то, что делало ее взрослее. Мисаки подумал, что какие-то абсолютно чужие люди сделали то, чего не смогли сделать они с Кусанаги-саном и другими. И ему было горько от того, что он не видел, как она меняется. — И мы вышли, прошли через все двери прямо на улицу — и нас словно никто не видел. На улице было солнце, трава, земля — пусть это звучит глупо, но это то, чего у меня никогда не было. Мы долго шли, пока не встретили Микото и Татару. А потом я оказалась здесь. И встретила всех вас.  
— Сколько на самом деле лет Ватануки? — спросил все же Мисаки, когда Кусанаги-сан разогнал всех по домам.  
— Доумеки сказал, что ему уже тридцать два, — пожала плечами Анна. — Но я не знаю, правда ли это.  
— Ты знала — тогда, в декабре? — тихо спросил он, присаживаясь рядом.  
— Я догадывалась, но не была уверена. Тогда... Тогда умерли Татара, а потом Микото, я вдруг стала Красным Королем, а потом начало происходить очень много событий. Но и ты больше не пропадал, Мисаки.  
Он кивнул, а Анна сжала его ладонь и улыбнулась. Здесь больше нечего было обсуждать.  
  
~~~  
— Что ты хочешь узнать?  
Кимихиро заговорил с ней в начале весны, когда они сидели на энгаве и ели мороженое, а Мару и Моро с волшебным посохом и сачком носились по всему двору за бабочками, что улетели с ковра. Мокона посапывал у нее на коленях, разморенный.  
Анна уже и забыла, что Кимихиро обещал ей ответы на вопросы. Он обещал ей сон. Еще одну встречу, которую она больше и не ждала.  
— Почему ты позволил Мисаки войти в Магазин?  
— Потому что он мог войти, — просто ответил Ватануки. — Ему было сложно выйти. Пусть он этого и не осознавал. И у него было желание, Анна. Так что он смог.  
— Тогда почему я не могла его найти, Кимихиро? Я же знаю, где располагается твой Магазин. Шарики — плоть от плоти моей.  
— Потому, Анна, что я проводил его сквозь Миры, — Кимихиро зачерпнул ложкой пломбира. — Он проходил сквозь мою дверь.  
Она ненадолго замолчала, переваривая полученную информацию. Кимихиро звякал ложечкой о креманку и молчал, не мешая ей думать. В какой-то момент ей показалось, что он знает все ее вопросы — и вздрогнула от мысли, что он всегда будет сильнее ее. Он будет как Микото — только совсем другого оттенка красного.  
— Кем был Мисаки?  
— Посыльным между Мирами, — подумав, ответил Кимихиро. — Я расценил его появление как звоночек к тому, что время скоро настанет. И когда время пришло, то я отправился за тобой.  
— И только поэтому у меня все получилось? — удивилась она.  
— Не только, — улыбнулся он. — Когда вещь пересекает Миры, то она напитывается магией пропорционально накопленной силе в них, Анна. Так что все получилось лишь потому, что шарики имели б _о_ льшую силу, чем те, кого ты искала.  
— Рикуо очень повезло, — задумчиво сказала она, выскребая из креманки подтаявшее мороженое. — Вороне и ее брату не повезло.  
— Оставь эту историю, она тебя больше не коснется. Навряд ли они найдут еще кого-то, способного пересекать Измерения и попадать в нужное сразу, — посоветовал ей Кимихиро. — Да и свою дверь я плотно закрыл за Мисаки-куном. У меня больше не должно быть нежданных гостей.  
— А я смогу прийти к тебе?  
— Как только найдешь Зеленую дверь, — рассмеялся в ответ Кимихиро.  
Свет вдруг выгорел, а она проснулась. В руке у нее была пустая креманка с потеками подсохшего лакомства и ложка. За окном занимался рассвет.  



End file.
